24fandomcom-20200223-history
Komar
Komar was a Dawn Brigade separatist active during Day 5. Day 5 Komar, Andrei, and a third terrorist arrived at Hangar BB not far from the Ontario Airport in the middle of the hostage crisis. They began digging a hole in the ground uncovering a sealed container which held 20 canisters of Sentox nerve gas. They then waited for their superior, Ivan Erwich, to arrive. When Erwich arrived, Komar briefly pointed a pistol at him thinking it might be someone else. He asked Erwich about Chevensky, but Erwich told him he was dead. After Erwich opened the crate with the canisters, they started taking them out and loading them into a van. Shortly after 11am, he, Erwich, Andrei, and the fourth terrorist moved the canisters of nerve gas onto a false SWAT vehicle and drove away. They successfully passed the security checkpoint and went to a rendezvous point where they met with American conspirator Schaeffer, and moved the gas onto a much larger truck, headed for port. Komar met again with Erwich at Cal's Bikes shortly after 2:00pm. Erwich sent Komar with Polakov to meet with Jacob Rossler, who was supposed to install the new reconfigured chip for the canisters remote trigger. He and Polakov arrived at the parking garage where they would meet Rossler, not knowing that Jack Bauer would be posing as him. After meeting him, they allowed him to install the chip on the remote trigger. After he was finished, Polakov told him he would come with them to make sure it wouldn't fail. Komar then punched "Rossler" and threw him in the back of their van. Komar then drove away and headed to the Sunrise Hills Shopping Mall. After arriving, they dressed as maintenance employees and headed for the security room. Polakov forced "Rossler" to call the guard and they claimed to be there to work on the HVAC units. When the guard asked for some paperwork, Komar drew a pistol from his bag and shot the guard twice, killing him. He then dragged his body to the security room and left him there. When Polakov asked Komar if the air ducts would work for the Sentox, Komar agreed. He then proceeded to cut open one of the air ducts to put the nerve gas canister inside. When Polakov asked "Rossler" the unlock code for the remote trigger, Jack gave them a false one on purpose. When it didn't work and Jack refused to fix it, Polakov angrily knocked him out. Komar then dragged his body to the security room and cuffed him to the table, next to Moreno's body. Polakov and Komar then proceeded to work on the canister, following the instructions of Andrei on the phone, to manually activate it. Once they were about to release the nerve gas, Polakov asked Komar to kill "Rossler". When he approached him, Jack kicked Komar's legs to drop him to the floor. Jack then grabbed Komar's head with his legs and snapped his neck. Jack then stole his mask and weapon. Memorable quotes * Komar: Where have you been? * Ivan Erwich: We had a problem with Chevensky. * Komar: Where is he? * Ivan Erwich: Dead. ("Day 5: 10:00am-11:00am") Background information and notes * For his first two appearances as Komar, actor Roman Varshavsky was credited as playing "Team Leader". Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Day 5 characters Category:Day 5 antagonists Category:Dawn Brigade Category:Killed by Jack Bauer Category:Deceased characters